ND/Timeline of Events
See also ;0 ANI (In the year of the Dread Emperor) - 500 years ago :Dread Lord defeats the , conquers the human realms, and establishes the . ;466 ANI - 41 years ago : participates in the Uprising, which is put down by the Bearfangs. ;487 ANI - 15 years ago :Finbar Gullvan helps command the Engenstut County Revolt, which is defeated by the 4th company of the Bearfangs as soon as it starts. ;December 507 ANI :Goblin couriers travel from Elverum to all the citadels and fortresses of . Soon after, orc patrols go out and confiscate food stores and livestock. Orders go out to increase the production of military supplies. :Similar couriers are sent from Karlmost in and Uran Padoru in . :No supply ships from are sent to or . ;January 508 ANI :Orks continue confiscating food stores, livestocks, and wagons. Military orders continue to be high. Regiments begin intensive training at their fortresses. ;February 508 ANI :Confiscation of supplies ceases. The orc regiments of Hanist leave their fortresses and assemble into their legions near . Thousands of peasants are forced to travel with them along with the confiscated livestock and food stores. :Military supply caravans, normally sent overland to , are rerouted into . :Orc regiments from march into and join their legions there and then continue marching north, traveling past Puttayos and into . Legions from travel through northwest Hanist on their way to Gandabria. ;10th of February, 508 ANI :Under the light of the full moon, over a dozen children are sacrificed by the commanding the Hanist orc legions. A great portal is opened and the assembled legions and their supply train travel through it to points unknown. ;25th of February, 508 ANI :Under the darkness of a new moon, establishes the first two necromantic towers in the swamps of , expecting they will exponentially reproduce into a lethal barrier that will destroy the by the end of the year. ;1st of March, 508 ANI :Word comes to the that there was a coup in the capitol and the Dark Emperor is missing. has successfully rebelled. Gullvan realizes the legions are not coming back and begins agitating for a rebellion in Hanist. ; :In early March, The Resistance in Engenstut ambushes an orc patrol, then attacks their stronghold near the village of Trones. They recruit and expand their army and push north, taking Swartun before the end of the month. They also explore a ruined catacomb under Trones and negotiate a treaty with the . ; :In the first half of the month, the Resistance army moves west, liberating Namdalside County and encountering the Guardian under Costvud. At the same time, a Resistance strike force infiltrates and takes over Hortskink in Otern, duping the garrison there into attacking the fortified Resistance training camp at Swartun. The badly mauled orcs return to Hortskink and are destroyed. :The main army makes it to Hortskink at the middle of the month and unites with some newly recruited infantry. The army then heads south, crossing into Dorget county and conquering Duzen Iken, home of the . While exploring it, the Resistance leaders are attacked by the Luminal , who is killed by , , , and . They discover Whitemist was an . ; : leads the main army west, crossing the Berger River and defeating orc companies on the way. Despite an ambush by human collaborators at Kristinsund, they fight their way north and conquer Elverum. Duzen Iken is attacked by several companies of orcs, but , , and assassinate the competent orc leadership until Bloody Ving the Butcher takes charge and leads a deranged and ineffective assault on the walls. On the 9th, the northern army recrosses the Berger river in pursuit of an orc regiment, which is caught against Hortskink's walls and fooled by and into another futile assault. :The Resistance leaders reunite and declare , then , , , , and take the to on April 13th. After a series of trials and testings, they discover that Dread Emperor Karsen has somehow locked the away behind the s, metaphysical barriers between the divine and the mundane. is possibly a demi-god. :The rest of the month is spent recruiting, training, and reorganizing the . Scouts and the Resistance grapevine report that orc forces are withdrawing from their fortresses and strongholds in western Hanist and regrouping at the citadel of Landzby in the north and the fortress of Rundbord in the south. ; : leads the army west to Ravenrock to deal with orcs advancing south from the citadel at Landzby. The orcs are ambushed while crossing the bridge toward Elverum on the 5th and are destroyed, though several hundred survive to flee in various directions. A few hundred survivors under are recruited by Aisling. :Trahaern heads south towards Avvinsee, defeating the orc garrison on the 12th. At the same time, convinces Banner Taeza Prulo, the orc commander of the southern force, marching on Grimstut, that a weak Liberation army is besieging Avvinsee. Two regiments are dispatched to deal with the problem and are ambushed by Trahaern on the 14th and destroyed. Prulo leads his remaining forces to conquer Grimstut and quickly learns of the defeat at Avvinsee. He begins fortifying Grimstut and enslaving humans into his army in a desperate attempt to bolster his forces. : and his cavalry army arrive from and join the Liberation on the 15th. With additional aerial support, several Resistance leaders fly into south and begin destroying isolated orc garrisons. Trahern marches east for Grimstut and destroys a cavalry covering force on the 18th. Aisling recruits Banner Taeza Rigar and his 400 orcs into the Liberation on the 19th and also frees the . :With some difficulty, Trahaern defeats the orcs at Grimstut on the 20th. He spends a few days recuperating in Grimstut and investigating the betrayal of Countess Behm. He then takes his army north, destroying various orc forces, liberating Landzby and Bergen, and ending the month at Gicunocoo as more orcs converge at Catonodo. At the same time, the direct action team flies all over Hanist, defeating various orc garrisons. ; : flies to Frederikvud on July 1st to lead the garrison there against orcs coming out of . He defends the city against an assault on the 3rd and conquers Lubasser on the 5th. At the same time, ambushes the Snake Easters north of Gicunoco and liberates Catonodo on the 5th. :On the 8th, , commander of most of 's orc recruits, betrays her by kidnapping her and fleeing for . , , and pursue on and catch up with the orcs at the Venrike border on the 10th. Nesta rescues Aisling, , lipoca, and and Hloomawl defeats Rigar Gloomfang in single combat. Some of the orcs return to Aisling's service and the rest flee into Venrike where they meet up with the Black Thunder regiment. :The Iron Hooves regiment of northern Venrike assemble and try to cut Trahaern's supply lines, but are ambushed and destroyed while crossing the Berger River on the 16th. :Aisling fights a series of running battles with the Black Thunders, driving them back into Venrike and dispersing them on the 26th. , , , , Nayla, and explore on the 27th, but fail to detect the traps and are forced to flee as the tomb collapses behind them. Kobold miners are sent to excavate the ruins. :Aisling and liberate southern Venrike at the end of the month, freeing several hundred minotaurs from a road crew. The minotaurs immediately enlist. Kaja starts marching north to destroy the last orc garrisons in Venrike. ; :The Liberation army spends most of August redeploying. Reinforcements and reliable commanders are sent to Catonodo, and leaves for the Zerniless front. On the 18th, the Liberation invades Zerniless and quickly reaches and conquers Vodowmost. militia begin massing in response, and and split forces to protect their supply lines. Meanwhile advances into the mountains to recruit the Astimbeo garrison. ; - 30th of August 508 to 4th of September, 508 : , , , , , and lipocal lead the Nightfangs up to Astimbeo in the mountains and try to trick the garrison into surrendering, but Pennant Zo Gragrash recognizes their heraldry and plans an ambush of his own. Nesta alerts Aisling before disaster falls, but the resulting fighting is inconclusive. After Nesta is greviously wounded, Aisling arranges a parley and intimidates Gragrash into joining the Liberation. The new forces head back down the mountain. : trivially overwhelms the last Woodhound company garrisoning Vodowmost. 's magic map shows somewhere between one and three thousand militia massing at Mitnydum along with most of Vulgar's Blazer regiment. Trahaern splits his forces, leaving to hold Vodowmost while he returns to Silnistruz to hold their supply lines against the upcoming raids. :The Dynfarch army moves rapidly down the imperial road, making it to Yandum in two days, then moves west through the woods at great speed. They run into several battles with local Dynfarch militia, and Trahaern makes it back to Silnistruz. :On the 3rd, Aisling is menaced by 120 Dynfarch under Warleader Cuin, but he turns back in the face of overwhelming force. Aisling attempts to recruit some Dynfarches on the 4th, but Warleader Maura refuses to serve until Cuin is defeated. Aisling sends the orcs south and attempts to set herself up as bait. Gragrash and feud and fails to keep the orcs under control. ; - 4th of September to 17th of September, 508 :On the 4th, , , , and and their army defeat Warleader Cuin's army with some difficulty and recruit Maura's army to the cause. :On the 5th, the Blazer Dynfarch army attempts to probe 's lines at Silnistruz, but he and Greex ambush them, effectively destroying them as a fighting force. :On the 6th, and lead their army out of Vodowmost and destroy the Blazer force massing at Tisic Dubue. Sven, Cartwright, and the Pegasii then fly south to rendezvous with Aisling's Dynfarch while Aisling travels north to Tisic Dubue to take over Sven's army. Sven and Cartwright move through the south, recruiting and fighting the remaining hostile Dynfarch militia warbands below the Vodow River. Trahaern marches east through the forest, securing the coastal fortress of Yandum and moving on Nadhern Villed. Aisling leads her army to conquer Cernabazina and then splits her forces, leaving some to garrison it and the rest to conquer Stinovahug and Conecsesty. ; - 18th of September to 3rd of October, 508 : and continue fighting and recruiting Dynfarch militia, crossing the Vodow on the 20th with nearly 300 allied troops. : , , lipocal, , and scour the town near Conecsesty for anyone who knows the location of the minotaur tribes. volunteers to take them to where he knew a tribe was a few days ago, and Hloomawl tracks the tribe north. A local dynfarch militia band is discovered to also be tracking the tribe. The Liberation forces overtake the Dynfarch just as the minotaur militia is deploying for a futile last stand and easily wipe out the Dynfarch. Hloomawl reunites with his aunt Hroolan and older brother Moogawl. The minotaurs agree to be resettled in and Moogawl and others are sent find the other tribes and band, including one led by Hloomawl's mother Noolan. : defeats the orcs at Nadhern Villed and begins moving his army to Cernabazina. :On the 20th, the Resistance Grapevine learns that an orc legion is marching south through and will be at Catonodo within a week. All Resistance leaders are immediately recalled to Catonodo and the Menkgu border garrisons are ordered to reinforce there. determines that there are roughly 5000 orcs and imps, led by a on a large , at Sheroyhor. :On the 24th, the Mana level drops to low, grounding most flying forces. The Legion stays at Sheroyhor, not marching south until the 1st of October. On the 2nd, the mana levels return to normal and the Legion forces are less than 30 miles away, marching in good order and prepared for an attack. :On the 3rd, the Luminal takes his dragon and regiment of imps and flying demons and flies south for a reconnaissance in force of Catonodo. , , , , , and mount their flying steeds and prepare to attempt to assassinate the Luminal. :In Zerniless on October 1st, Cohort Vertex organizes a scratch cohort of 8 centuries of second line troops and details Princeps Primorus to escort Knight-Princeps Gragrash and the Nightfangs into the mountains to convince the last orc hold-outs at Ganuturin and Zirakirkat Mine to surrender or die. ; , , - 3rd of October 508 : , , , , , and fight Scather Wyrmson, Luminal commander of the Dragonkin Legion, and his dragon Thaxosar. After Ariana destroys Scather's weapons, Sven runs him through with a lance, killing him. Sven, Ariana, and Zarathras combine to wear down Thaxosar and eventually kill him. Although Sven and Nesta are wounded in the fight, neither of them are seriously wounded. ; - 3rd of October 508 :The imp regiment falls back in good order after Scather's death, and the Dragonkin Legion under General Magolon Genduath continues their march and begins to invest Catonodo in good order. , , , lipoca, , and leave the fortress before the castle is encircled, and make their way to the headquarters of Brurg's Bloodhounds. With the help of Resistance sympathizer Eduardo, they search Brurg's tent for orders and forge an order for Brurg to assault the walls in an few hours. Unsupported by the rest of the Legion, Brurg is effectively ambushed by thousands of Liberation archers and his force takes heavy casualties. ; - 3rd of October 508 : , , , lipoca, , and 's magical communication with Catonodo is detected by the Imperial Command Staff, and a handful of nobles are dispatched to find and destroy the enemy spellcasters. Greex and Nesta spot them on arrival and lead them away from the orc camp. The nobles are ambushed at a barn, and after a violent fight, four of them are blinded and dying. The fifth, Thalanil Aranimestel, is captured. ; - 3rd of October to 8th of October, 508 :Under the cover of Brurg's assault, , , , lipoca, , and make their way back into Catonodo, bringing their prisoner and other loot with them. :General Magolon launches a several feints against Catonodo's walls, forcing Trahaern to divert troops from the destruction of the Bloodhounds. He then attempts to retire back to his lines, and beats off Trahaern's sortie. At dawn, both armies regard each other from their fortifications. :Magolon hastily reorganizes his forces, crucifying Brurg and appointing new officers to take command of the remnants of the Bloodhounds. , , , , and interrogate Thalanil and learn that Magolon is unlikely to get more reinforcements. In the late afternoon, a council of war decides to send a feint out at dawn, with plans to either force a battle on the Liberation's terms or raid the supplies of one of the orc camps. :Magolon launches a second, much more professional assault after dark on the 4th. Trahaern organizes a conventional defense. Over two days, the orcs take heavy casualties but gain little ground, and Magolon returns to his lines just before dawn on the 7th. He immediately takes the shattered remnants of the Dragonkin Legion north. :The Liberation spends a few hours recovering their wounded and marshalling supplies, and then pursues. The orcs flee faster than the Liberation Army can follow, and the Liberation Army breaks off short of Sheroyhor. It is clear that Magolon is pulling in more forces from the Menkgu countryside, but it seems unlikely he can gain enough force to threaten the Liberation in the field again. ; - 9th of October to the 13th of October, 508 :The leaders of the Liberation hold a council of war and decide to pursue and destroy Magolon and then liberate south and central . With that accomplished, they hope to hold their lines for the winter while negotiating alliances with the and . :On the 10th, they march on Magolon's forces at Sheroyhor and besiege him. Over three days of battle, they carry the castle walls by main force, destroying the remnants of the Dragonkin. Magolon and Arcane-General Cuthor teleport out to Toridy Jiman and begin fleeing north to find a new defensive position. ; - 13th of October to the 20th of October, 508 :After concluding the siege of Sheroyhor, the leaders receive reports that in is stirring, confiscating food stores and performing powerful magic. , , , , , and take the cavalry elements of the 2nd Legion north to pursue Magolon, while , , , , , and lipoca head for Zerniless. The rest of the 2nd reorganizes their formations and prepares to the advance toward Puttayos and central . : 's forces reach Uran Padoru on the 14th, finding the citadel abandoned and the city on fire. Goblin wolf-riders stayed behind to murder anyone attempting to fight the flames, and Ariana and Hloomawl detach from the force to assist. Sven recklessly charges after Magolon and overtakes him just before dark on the 16th at Metoredunny. Magolon's attempt at an ambush fails, but light cavalry forces are no match for several companies of infantry with a castle to defend. Sven breaks contact as quickly as he can and retreats down the road to await the rest of the 2nd Legion. :The other leaders attempt to take the flying boat to Vukdarned, but unpredictable twisted mana causes the boat to divert into the desert. They are captured by s under , who tries to take them hostage. Eventually Cartwright and Aisling manage to establish that the Liberation would gladly give the Reptilians whatever they need in exchange for fighting against the Empire, and the leaders are released. is sent off as an ambassador. :Princeps Primorus Namdal's cohort returns to Cernabazina with a few more Night Fangs and is immediately sent to Nadhern Villed and into the depths of the Keveteen Sema to make the same offer to the last few Black Drakes. :The leaders take stagecoaches to Karlmost and then meet up with relays of light cavalry, so they reach Cernabazina on the 19th. and have already staged a raid on Mitnydum, defeating a lone orc company. Trahaern takes command of the 1st Legion and leads it north, hoping to reach Clicatecesty or Voyity Chol before Gravecall's forces can reinforce those fortresses. Cartwright, Attivi, Trahaern, Greex, Sif-Fus, and a few scouts head southeast, hoping to make contact with the Reptilians of the Keveteen Basin. ; - 21st of October to the 28th of October, 508 : waits in Uran Padoru for the 2nd Legion to finish reorganizing, and they join him there on the 23rd. He advances cautiously on Metoredunny, arriving on the 26th to find that the orcs have abandoned it and possibly Taipuchy. The 2nd Legion infantry advances to the Zav River with orders to set up fortifications while cavalry patrols are sent to Taipuchy, Duckator, Gedupedo, and Guwusay to confirm the presence or absence of orcs. : , , , , lipoca, and venture into the swamps of the Keveteen Basin and spend several days trudging east, finding no and surprisingly little wildlife. Late on the 23rd, they encounter Pes-Moz, the leader of a small band of hunters. He reports that the moon witch (presumably ) has sealed the eastern half of the Basin off with a long line of necromantic towers and a wall of necromantic energy that kills anything that passes through it; to his knowledge, his band are the only reptilians west of the wall. He knows that destroying a tower will temporarily destroy the wall; he also knows that the Reptilians do not have the resources to destroy a tower. However, a tower that is nigh impenetrable to neolithic tribals is no big deal to a raging dinosaur encased in fine steel plate; Hloomawl and wreck the tower in seconds. Pes-Moz sends his hunters through the gap and promises to have all the Reptilians of the Basin west of the wall by the 16th of November. :Trahaern returns to his army on the 25th and they resume their advance, taking Voyity Chol the next day. Over 12,000 zombies, backed by three regiments of orcs, are marching down from Clicatecesty. Trahaern orders the kobold sappers to mine the Imperial Highway, with the plan to drop a span and complicate the Whitewer's supply situation and kill some of the horde. He will then fight a series of battles at Voyity Chol, Mitnydum, and the Cerna River, stalling for time and shredding the Whitewers with hopefully minimal losses to his own forces. The peasant population starts evacuating. On the evening of the 28th, the Whitewers are at the gates of Voyity Chol. :Princep Primorus Namdal's cohort rejoins the Legion on the 27th.